


On the Damn Couch

by GeekChick1013



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Brief Drunk!Ingo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick1013/pseuds/GeekChick1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am not sleeping on that damn couch."</p>
<p>"Who said anything about sleeping?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Damn Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually kind of a filler PWP, hopefully offering some explanation for the mysterious circumstances in ep 1008 surrounding why in the world Roman and Deniz would sleep on the WG couch when they live around the freakin' corner. (SPOILER: BECAUSE THEY GET DISTRACTED WITH SEXYTIEMS.)

“I don't trust you.”

Ingo was leaning precariously over the railing halfway up the stairs to Annette's bedroom and pointing unsteadily at Roman, who was rolling his eyes. Deniz was standing tensely under Ingo, watching him. “We only live two blocks away. We'll get home fine.”

“Also? We're not drunk.” Roman added, looking at his watch.

Ingo's attention shifted blearily from Roman to Deniz. “You should stay here,” he slurred. “You'll be safer.”

“Sure,” Deniz nodded, arms actually coming up a bit. “We'll stay here.”

“No we won't,” Roman gritted. “We're going home to sleep in our bed, Zadek.”

Ingo's pointing finger wavered from Deniz to Roman and back to Deniz. “You'll make sure he doesn't leave?”

“Yes,” Deniz nodded. “We'll sleep on the couch.” He flapped a hand inconspicuously behind his back to quell Roman, before Roman could open his mouth. There was some more eye-rolling, but he stayed quiet.

Ingo's focus shifted between the two men a few more times, slowly, before the pointing finger lowered. “Good.” He turned abruptly and began to wobble up the stairs, making Deniz reach up in an ineffectual attempt to steady him. Ingo made it to the top of the stairs and stumbled towards the bedroom.

As the door closed above them, Roman turned towards the elevator. Deniz quickly crossed the room and stepped in front of him. “We're supposed to stay.”

Roman looked up at him and frowned. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Deniz grinned, a glint in his eye. He stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He hooked his thumbs into Roman's belt, just over his hips. “I promised I wouldn't let you leave,” he purred, as he began to ease Roman back towards the couch.

Roman tilted his head, eyes narrowing. “I am not sleeping on that damn couch.”

“Who said anything about sleep?” Deniz murmured, pivoting and turning his push into a pull. He slid his hands quickly down Roman's thighs and pulled his knees in so that they landed on the offending piece of furniture with Roman straddling Deniz. He captured Roman's protests in his mouth, hands sliding up and squeezing Roman's buttocks.

Roman pulled away before the kiss could properly get going. “Forget it,” he growled, trying to squirm off Deniz's lap. “I'm not having sex with you on this fucking couch either.” Deniz grinned and twisted abruptly, flipping Roman back onto the couch with Deniz on top.

He was all lips and tongue and warm breath in Roman's mouth, and his resistance began to break down. Still he managed to push Deniz's face away. “Lena is in the next room, not to mention Annette and Ingo upstairs. I'm not really in the mood to put on a show.”

Deniz had been idly unbuttoning Roman's shirt as he spoke. When he'd finished, he kissed Roman chastely. “Then I guess we'll have to be really,” a soft kiss on Roman's neck; “really,” in the hollow of his throat, just below the Adam’s apple; “ _really,_ ” just above his heart; “quiet,” on his sternum, directly between his nipples. His tongue darted out, then began a slow trail to the right, nosing Roman's shirt out of the way as he went. He flicked his tongue lightly over his nipple and Roman moaned.

Deniz reacted immediately, lifting his head and putting a finger to Roman's lips. “Uh uh... quiet, remember?”

Roman's glare could have withered Olga. Deniz grinned and slowly lowered his head. He flicked Roman's nipple again, this time eliciting only a twitch... no sound. Deniz went to work in earnest, sucking and nibbling, Roman writhing silently beneath him. After a moment he relinquished the nipple and moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. He could feel Roman's erection pushing against the fabric of his jeans, against Deniz's stomach. He left off Roman's nipple and kissed his way down to the edge of Roman's pants. Slowly, slowly he unbuttoned them. Now there was just the fabric of Roman's boxer-briefs, stretched and strained around him. Slowly, slowly Deniz peeled them away. He was close enough that his breath made Roman's cock twitch, but he did not touch. Instead, slowly, slowly he eased the jeans out from under Roman's bottom, down his legs, pausing to remove his shoes and socks, then pulled them off. As he did this, Roman quickly squirmed out of his shirt and lay back on the couch, watching Deniz. For all his protests, he couldn't help but notice that he was the only one here who was naked.

Then all thought was obliterated as Deniz slid up between Roman's legs, licked a slow line up his cock, and took it into his mouth. Forgetting the game, Roman groaned.

Deniz stopped immediately, lifting his head away from Roman's lap and looking at him with raised eyebrows. Roman frowned at him, then remembered. He made a zipping motion across his lips and watched Deniz expectantly. Deniz waited a moment, eyes on Roman, before slowly dipping his head and resuming his attention.

This time there was only light, quiet breaths from Roman as Deniz licked and sucked. Roman's hands traveled down to Deniz's head, up his own body, out to clutch at the couch, then back again to curl painfully tight into Deniz’s hair. Any time Roman’s breath became too harsh or some small sound slipped out, Deniz would just stop and gaze at him maddeningly. It became harder and harder to stay silent as he felt the pressure build, so he threw his head back and opened his throat to allow the air to move through as quietly as possible. He struggled to keep his throat relaxed even as everything tightened below. Deniz seemed to sense his efforts and rewarded them by quickening his rhythm.

As Roman neared the edge he took a deep breath and held it, locking his airway as he bucked beneath Deniz's swiftly bobbing head. Then everything went rigid as he felt himself release into Deniz's mouth, as tingling pleasure erupted through his whole body, turning his thoughts into so many sparkling glittering ribbons. Some sound might have escaped in that moment, but he wasn't aware of it. Then the tension eased away, as all of his muscles loosened and he finally let the breath out in a slow, quiet sigh.

Deniz's head came up and gently kissed Roman's thigh, then his knee. Roman looked down at him through heavily-lidded eyes, utterly relaxed. When he saw that mischievous grin on Deniz's face, a stab of irritation intruded on the warm fog in his brain.

He pushed himself up, feeling sluggish and slow. He grabbed Deniz by the back of the neck and kissed him, forcing his mouth open and pushing his tongue in deep. He could taste himself on Deniz's breath, salty and musky. Deniz's hands fluttered from Roman's knees to his arms as though unsure of where to go. Roman pushed, rocking Deniz back, reversing their positions until he was stretched out on top of him, Deniz's hands now trailing down his back. The roughness of clothes irritated his skin, grated on the oversensitive nerve endings. He broke the kiss off and pushed the shirt roughly up Deniz's body, exposing the smoothly tanned skin of his stomach. He let Deniz handle pulling the shirt off the rest of the way as he reached down and pulled at his belt. He didn't undo Deniz's pants, instead rubbing the hard flesh beneath through the material. He snaked his fingers into one of the front pockets, groping for the condom he knew Deniz always kept there.

He held the slippery plastic square between his teeth, freeing both hands to work at the buttons of Deniz's fly. He moved quickly, loosening the pants and pulling them in two harsh jerks out from under Deniz. He didn't bother to take them all the way off, displaying none of the patient restraint Deniz had shown with him. He gripped Deniz in a tight fist and began to move it slowly up and down. With the other hand he grabbed the end of the condom package and tore it open with his teeth. He plucked the condom out and spit the plastic indecorously towards the coffee table. He realized suddenly that Deniz was gasping noisily in time to the rhythm of his fist, and stopped. Deniz looked down to see Roman's smile. “Don't forget the rules, schatz.”

Now it was Deniz's turn to glare as Roman gazed innocently up at him. Finally he rolled his eyes and imitated the zipping motion Roman had made earlier. Roman laughed silently and placed the condom on the tip of Deniz's cock, rolling it slowly down into place. When it was done he licked up the length, then took Deniz fully into his mouth. Roman sensed rather than heard Deniz's intake of breath as he worked his mouth around Deniz, working up saliva, the taste of latex not nearly as pleasant as the taste of Deniz.

When he'd lubricated the condom to his satisfaction, he lifted his mouth off Deniz's cock and began to lick his way up his stomach. He moved quickly, not wanting the condom to dry too much. For a moment he lay fully against Deniz, skin to skin, and kissed him deep. Deniz throbbed against his bottom as one of his long arms stretched down between them. Fingers he'd licked as Roman worked his way up Deniz's stomach now slid gently inside. First one, then two, stretching him, pressing insistently against the spot that made Roman's breath puff silently into his mouth.

His pulled his fingers out as Roman sat up. He slid down slowly onto Deniz's cock. They both gasped and groaned silently as Roman settled against Deniz's hips. After a moment he began to move up and down, one hand reaching back to find Deniz's knee as the other settled firmly against his chest. Roman put one foot down on the floor beside the couch and lifted himself, giving Deniz the freedom to push his hips up from the couch in quickening thrusts. Roman leaned forward, watching his face, the smooth line of his neck as he tilted his head back against the throw pillow. He waited for Deniz to start the loud, humming moan that always came out as he got close, but it didn't come.

Smiling a little, Roman leaned back again, stopping Deniz. He took over the movement as Deniz opened his eyes and watched him. He moved his hips backward and forward, adding a circular motion that never failed to draw sound from Deniz. It didn't fail this time either, as a soft moan escaped. Roman stopped, smiling. Deniz growled his frustration and tried to sit up, but Roman pushed him back with surprising strength and put his hand over Deniz's mouth. Deniz glared up at him as Roman leaned in close and stopped, waiting. After a moment Deniz stilled. Roman began to move again, slowly, slowly, faster. Deniz breathed warmly against his palm until Roman moved his hand, replacing it with his mouth. They sped up, motions becoming more frantic as their mouths stayed close. Deniz pushed himself up and this time Roman let him. Deniz's arms wrapped around Roman's waist as they writhed together, no rhythm now, only movement and breath.

Deniz grunted into Roman's mouth as he came, thrusting into Roman as deep as he could. Roman caught the sound and swallowed it, holding tight around Deniz's shoulder as Deniz pushed in deep, again and again.

Gradually their movements slowed. Deniz fell back onto the couch, Roman tumbling gracelessly on top of him. Both were breathing hard. As the red heat began to ebb into warmth, Roman felt the world begin to slip away in fuzzy ribbons. He barely noticed as Deniz eased his hips up gently and pulled out of him; or as he removed the condom, tied it off and tossed it towards the trash next to the coffee table; or as he reached over Roman and pulled the afghan off the back of the couch to cover them. The only time Roman moved was to pull his leg up onto the couch and shift just a bit so he could nuzzle into Deniz's neck.

And he barely heard Deniz chuckle and mutter in a low voice, “I thought you weren't going to sleep on this couch.”

Roman just smiled and curled his fingers through Deniz's and let Deniz think he'd won.

**Author's Note:**

> Excellently betaed by Notoriouslyuniq, who continues to be infinitely awesome and patient when I frantically email her with something that needs to be betaed RIGHT NAO OMG. I love you more than words can say, and also I owe you ALL the blowjobs. *MWAH!*


End file.
